1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for facilitating basic input and output system (BIOS) testing, and more particularly, to a method applicable to BIOS testing with an uninterruptible power supply memory facilitating the BIOS debugging card.
2. Related Art
In conventional techniques, the most common method used in the BIOS research stage is to insert a BIOS debugging card in the motherboard to display the debugging code. If any problem occurs during the test, the researchers will be aware of the source of the problem from the debugging code, and further trace out the core of the problem.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a flow chart of a conventional BIOS testing, which comprises the following steps.
Provide a motherboard with a memory unit (step S101). The memory unit is a programmable erasable memory, such as an electrically and erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) or an erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM).
Provide a BIOS debugging card inserted in the motherboard (step S102). The BIOS debugging card has a display unit and a test BIOS, wherein the test BIOS will be written into a memory unit of the motherboard after being booted.
Perform a boot task and display the debugging code (step S103). After the test BIOS is written into the memory unit, the BIOS written into the write memory unit will output a debugging code to the BIOS debugging card to be displayed by the unit display, and a boot task corresponding to the debugging code is performed, such that the tester will be aware of the circumstance of the test currently performed.
Determine whether the boot task is completed or not (step S104). If it is YES, end the BIOS debugging task (step S105); if it is NO, the flow is returned to a step of performing a boot task and displaying the debugging code (step S103) so as to display the debugging code corresponding to the incorrect boot task repeatedly, such that the tester will be aware of where the problem lies.
However, if any abnormal circumstance occurs when performing the boot task, such as a breakdown that requires a manual reboot, an automatic shutdown, or an automatic reboot, the debugging code will be cleared such that the tester will not know the source of the errors and the key of the problem, thereby the complexity of the BIOS debugging flow will be increased.